Lordofseas
Lordofseas prefers to be called Los. Failure to call lordofseas by his name may result in head bashing, stomach aches, pregnancy, electrocution, or death. One may only use nicknames if one consults with Los first. Lordofseas' first name is known. It is Tal Vara. His last name, however, is still a mystery. He would still, however, prefer Los. History Lordofseas was born to a family on the planet that was known as Tollan circa 100,000 T.E. (Tollan Era), or 1400 A.D.E.Y. (Earth Years). Just prior to his birth, scientists were researching the effects of nuclear technology. According to Tollan logs, the scientists' lab was destroyed in an explosion now known to be a result of uncontrolled nuclear fusion. The shock waves decimated his house, and altered Los' DNA completely. When Lordofseas was born, his DNA reacted with the nuclear radiation in the very atmosphere, which set off genetic mutations. These mutations eventually led to his Ascension. However, this plane of existence was not like the normal, if it could be called "normal", plane of Ascension. Due to an inherent flaw in the mutation, Los was on a different, yet equal plane of existence. In this plane, he discovered that he could re-enter living form by placing himself as a child of the maternal race. He was able to ensure ascension to the same plane of existence by placing temporal markers in the DNA that would allow it. Through the technology of the Stargate, and other things, Los was able to travel to alternate universes, and he began his Plan. The Plan was to live among races, to gather information, to live among the peoples of his choice in that universe, to live again and again. After, he would travel to another universe, and another. However, at his first try, a mistake occurred. The Stargate sent him to an alternate universe, but approximately 250,000 years back in time. Although the mistake was quickly corrected, Los decided that this could be used for his advantage, and started his experiments. Over the course of 249,500 years, Los lived in over a hundred different universes, sometimes living with technologically primitive people, and sometimes living with technologically powerful people. However, Los had a moment, while he was ascended, of pure prescience. He knew, somehow, that he had to go back to his original universe, and start a life there, with all the knowledge he had already collected, or the fabric of the multi-verse would unravel, and time and space would dissolve. He went back to his original galaxy, and, this time, descended into new body. Before returning to his original universe, however, he made something assured. He first created a ship, with the best of his knowledge. He took that ship, and brought it into his original universe. He descended with a new body, with the memories of all his past lives. He then created a project to make a species with his physiology. Around 50 years ago, Los was captured by the Time Lord/Wraith hybrid, Draygon. She ripped his consciousness from his original body, and placed him into a new body, with some genetics taken from his original body, for her own personal ends. She placed him within a stasis pod, to preserve him for later studies. However, due to a twist of fate, Los was released prematurely from the stasis pod. However, he was dying, so he attempted to fix his DNA. Los believed he had fixed it. Los went on to negotiate for the head of Draygon with the Empress. However, when the Empress' old flagship, the Gauntlett, was resurrected, Los' ship, the Atlantia, was destroyed. However, somehow Los survived, with only the Empress, and Adaris, the Atlantia's AI, as companions. Eventually, Los returned, at the Temple of Time. He built another ship, and travelled to the ruins of New Gallifrey, which was destroyed by the Gauntlett. There, he met Draygon, Benson, and Laplace, who told him he was dying, due to the Time Lord gene within him. In the space above, the Gauntlett destroyed his last salvation, the DNA sequencer aboard the Atlantia. Los was incapacitated, and brought aboard Laplace's TARDIS. Los then spoke to his last friend, the AI, Adaris, then slipped into a coma soon after. He was placed inside a stasis pod on the Impossible Planet, in the Impossible System, with his last possessions: the sa'angreal, the backpack, and everything within. That very stasis pod was brought onto Laplace's TARDIS, and Los was brought to the Macrophilian Junction, where Los was able to hack into a ship of the rebels. Los was given a new body, and a new beginning as Draygon's second in command in the new government of Time Lords. He is, in essence, the Secretary of the Triangle of the Time Lord government. Physiology Los' original physiology is quite unique. He is a humanoid being. Genetically, he was 50% Tollan, 10% Ancient, 10% Asgard, 10% Nox, 10% Furling, 2.5% Sakari, 2.5% Reol, 2.5% Gadmeer, and 2.5% mix of other, non-humanoid races from the universes. His skin was tanned, and his eyes were a very vibrant blue. He has stark black hair on his head and face, but has no hair anywhere else. He is naturally tall, standing at 6 feet and 9 inches. Solar System Los has a fleet protecting his domain, a solar system created in his image. This system is called Acropolia. Where the system is located in the universe, is unknown. All that is known is that the solar system consists of a binary star system, with a neutron star and a white star circling each other. These stars are called Aurora, and Ares. There are 5 planets in this system, three terrestrials, and two gas giants. The gas giants are called Kara and Tethys, and the three terrestrials are called Talia, Gaia, and Nyx. Each planet is surrounded by a set of rings. A asteroid field surrounds the entire system. Talia The closest to the stars, Talia is the smallest of all planets, which day is completed in approx. 16 earth hours, and takes 95 days to completely revolve around the center star. It lacks an atmosphere. It may be considered a Class D planet. Aurora The first of the gas giants in the system, Aurora is a blue gas giant. Kara itself is a Class S planet. She has two satellites. These satellites are both Class M planets. They are called Hera and Varell. Hera Hera is known for her plains and forests, with little to no mountains or deserts. It is also unique in not having animal or insect life, allowing the flora to flourish. Varell Varell is a smaller planet, that was originally a Class K planet. Through terraforming, it is now a Class M. Varell is a very diverse planet. The main continent, Eon, is known for her fjords, and idyllic scenery. Gaia A barren world, with a poisonous atmosphere. Robotic machines work here to supply needed materials, such as trinium, adamantine, orichalcum, iridium, naquadah and neutronium, to Los' fleet. It is a Class Y world, with no life on it whatsoever. Tethys Another giant, it could be properly well called an ice giant. It is larger than Kara, but smaller than the binary stars. It has no moons, as they all breached the Roche limit. It is a Class T Planet. Nyx A large, dark world, Nyx is at the edge of the solar system. It is constantly being hit with asteroids. Nyx has an atmosphere, but is uninhabitable, due to either the extreme cold, or the constant dust cloud. It brings benefit to Los' system due to its amount of ice, and the element that it contains, selenium. It is also home to a crystalline species, which Los decided to take care of and give a world of their own. Fleet Class: Poseidon Type: Mothership Length: 800 meters Width: 70 meters Depth: 200 meters Crew: Two, Los and Adaris. Computer: A Database and Computer Core that holds the knowledge of each race Los hails from. Power sources: Taranium Core and 2 Zero Point Module Weapons: 4 Asgard Plasma Beams, 30 Primary Kinetic Energy Weapons (20 twin turrets, 10 fixed twin mounts), and Drones Defenses: Nox Energy Shields, Ancient Cloak Propulsion: Sublight, Hyperdrive Teleportation: Ring Platform, Asgard transport beams Hull: Trinium, Adamantine, Orichalcum, and Iridium. Class: Apollo Type: Battlecruiser Length: 535 meters Width: 600 meters Depth: 230 meters Crew: None, controlled by AI. Computer: A Database and Computer Core that holds the knowledge of each race Los hails from. Power sources: Taranium Core and 1 Zero Point Module Weapons: 4 Asgard Plasma Beams, 20 Primary Kinetic Energy Weapons (16 twin turrets, 4 fixed twin mounts), and Drones Defenses: Nox Energy Shields, Ancient Cloak Propulsion: Sublight, Hyperdrive Teleportation: Ring Platform, Asgard transport beams Hull: Trinium, Adamantine, Orichalcum, and Iridium. Class: Heracles Type: Defensive Length: 400 meters Width: 400 meters Depth: 450 meters Crew: None, controlled by AI. Computer: A Database and Computer Core that holds the knowledge of each race Los hails from. Power sources: 1 Zero Point Module Weapons: Drones, 20 Dual-Cannon Point-Defense Kinetic Energy Weapons, 10 Ion Cannons Defenses: Nox shielding technology, Ancient cloaking device Propulsion: Sublight, Hyperdrive Teleportation: Ring Platform, Asgard Transport Beams Hull: Trinium, Adamantine, Orichalcum, and Iridium. Note: Stationary Defense Platform. On all Los' Controlled planets. Accessories Note Los' technology has been recently attuned to his brainwaves. They can only be utilized by Los himself, and no others. Backpack The backpack carries all of Lordofseas' effects and needs within it. It is made from genuine Tau'ri gazelle leather, ornately decorated with fur. Several things carried within the backpack include a databank which contains all of Los' current technological knowledge, a Data Slate, and a Phase Device. The backpack can either be worn on the back, or with one strap over the shoulder. File:Los.jpg|Los' Original Body File:Tethys.jpg|Tethys, the Class T Giant File:Tollan.jpg|The Ruins of Tollan File:Talia.jpg|Talia, the first Planet in Acropolis Category:Characters